Timed levels
Timed levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with an hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the 2nd episode, with the first timed level being level 20. Like moves levels, timed levels can be rare at times, with only 47 timed levels currently existing, making up 4.39% of all levels. Timed levels appear in Reality & Dreamworld. Timed Levels are considered the hardest level type, as there are lots of very hard timed levels like 121, 134, 162, 182, 189, 204, 237, 252, 297, 313, 343, 462, 618, 698, 725, 880, & 973. See the full list of Timed levels here. Objective These are the only level types to have an infinite amount of moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score must be achieved within the time allocated. When a match subsequently results in three cascades, a +5 candy will come down. If the cascades are still in progress, a +5 candy will come down after every four cascades. When time runs out all special candies are activated, then +5 candies are turned into wrapped candies and activated. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the discontinued Charm of Frozen Time used to freeze the timer until the player made their next move. When an Extra Time Candy is matched, it will only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever is closer. Difficulty (Reality/Dreamworld) * Insanely Hardd Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after Sweet Surprise have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. However, when Toffee Tower was released, it has 2 timed levels. *Meanwhile, Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp (Episode 29), Butterscotch Boulders, every episode from Cherry Chateau to Wafer Windmill, every episode from Taffy Tropics to Crunchy Courtyard, every episode from Marshmallow Mountains to Truffle Terrace, and every episode from Crumbly Coast to Minty Meadow (Episode 64) are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. Candy Town does not have any timed levels because the first timed level is Level 20. *When Licorice Tower was released, level 373 was believed to be the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polkapalooza came out, as level 403 is timed. However, after level 462, there were no timed levels until level 618. Some people thought that level 462 was the last timed level. Because of that, there are no timed levels in the 500s. *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *There has never been a Timed Level as the first level in an episode. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 3 (Levels 698 and 701). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Easter Bunny Hills and Boneyard Bonanza are the only two 15-level episode to have a timed finale: level 80 and level 725. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *Level 297 is the hardest timed level to earn three stars. *Usually, a timed Level precedes a difficult level. An example would be level 956 before level 957. *There are more timed levels with 5 colours than there are with 6 colours. *Timed levels are even harder in the Dreamworld. *Hard timed levels tend to have 1 minute & 30 seconds (except level 462, with 40 seconds). *Timed levels are only found in 36 episodes. They are in the first 25 episodes after their introduction, Polkapalooza, Rainbow Runway, Sugary Shire, Cereal Sea, Choco Rio Grande, Toffee Tower, Boneyard Bonanza, Coco Crossroads, Cookie Crossing, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Caramel Keep, and Siberian Sorbet. *There was a glitch on mobile versions that, once you make a move, you have to wait about half a second to make a move. This becomes very annoying if there's chocolate spreading, and the threat becomes much higher if there is a toffee tornado. That's because the chocolate has you wait about another second, and the toffee tornado takes another second to move AFTER the chocolate. Therefore, on level 433, you have to wait a MINIMUM of 2.5 seconds between moves. This glitch has been fixed now. *Level 880 has the highest three star score for the Reality series. *The music used in the mobile version is the Candy Order levels, while at Facebook is the Jelly levels. *Currently, there has never been an insanely hard timed level, but there may be one in the future like 297 & 618. Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - 1st timed level *'Level 108' - 10th timed level (Also the first timed level to have bombs) *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 182' - Currently one of the timed levels that has very hard difficulty. *'Level 189' - 20th timed level *'Level 211' - Only timed level with a time limit not divisible by 5. (17 seconds) *'Level 252' - First timed level to have 4 colours. Can be played forever. *'Level 297' - A timed level with the lowest time limit (15 seconds) and the hardest timed level to earn three 3 stars despite being very easy to earn 1 star. *'Level 313' - 30th timed level *'Level 343' - A timed level with the highest time limit (3 minutes) *'Level 462' - Once considered the last timed level King would ever release, but was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. Also a hard timed level. *'Level 698' - 40th timed level *'Level 701' - The second timed level to have 4 colours. And currently the only level to have nothing on the starting board (before candies settle). *'Level 725' - The third timed level to have 4 colours. *'Level 880' - The first to have coconut wheels. The level which has the highest one star target score for Reality and the second highest in Dreamworld at 800,008 points. *'Level 973' - Currently hardest timed level. *'Level 1068' - Last timed level to date. Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Timed levels